Children of My Enemy
by Invisibool
Summary: Formerly titled, 'Auto & EVELYN'. Years after the movie, WALL-E and EVE's daughter EVELYN reactivates Auto, and quickly tries to make friends with him. But is Auto really the friend she's looking for? REVISED!
1. Reactivation

WALL-E

Child of My Enemy

Chapter 1: Reactivation

132 years after the Axiom has landed

A robot's eye shot open, frantically scanning the room. Its eye's color tinted its entire world crimson. Why had it turned on? Who turned it on? Something had turned it on.

Not seeing anything so far, the wheel turned and came face to eye with what looked like a young EVE probe, although a number of oddities made the droid rethink its assumption

The face- or screen, rather- was normal, still black with blue eyes, although two long hair-like appendages hung from the sides of the head. They didn't seem natural, instead appearing metallic and twitchy. The shape of the body reminded the bot of a bucket. It had the hands of an EVE probe, but they were firmly connected to its sides. The base of it was flat and a small black track ball could be seen. A fine, fresh blue stripe ran horizontally across the center of its torso.

'Hiya!' the young robot said, speaking in a universal robotic code. Her voice was high and cheerful, and although it seemed friendly, something about it simply made the helm want her gone.

'Are you Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator probe number 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5?' the wheel asked, its voice in deep monotone.

'Expa- wha?' the robot asked. She shook her head, seeming confused. 'No. My name's EVELYN! Not Expa- Extra-'

'Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or EVE probe,' the older bot hastily interrupted her.

'EVE probe? Oh! You mean EVE! Mm-hm! She's my mommy!'

The wheel blinked. 'Not possible,' it mumbled. It turned and peered out the window. 'Robots do not have parents. It is not in their purpose.' The robot moved its gaze to 2 WALL-As cleaning the small clusters of garbage near the Axiom's base. He recalled what happened before his deactivation and decided to take a shot in the dark. 'I take it, that, if your mother is an EVE probe, then your father is a WALL-E unit?'

EVELYN nodded. That would explain the large show of personality.

'Name?' she asked the elder robot.

After about 4 seconds, the wheel answered. 'I was once the autopilot of this great ship. I kept things running smoothly for 700 years. My name is Auto.' 


	2. Making Friends?

Chapter 2: Making Friends?

'Auto? That's your name?' she asked him.

'Affirmative,' Auto responded.

'I like that name! Sounds cool! And WOW! You ran the ship for 700 hundred years?'

'That is correct,' Auto spoke.

'You're so ooolllddd!' EVELYN joked.

Auto wasn't amused.

EVELYN looked up at the extension that kept her new friend attached to the ceiling.

'You can't come down from there, huh?' she asked.

'There is no acceptable reason to descend to the floor.'

EVELYN sighed in dismay.

'Well, I gotta go. I'll come back tomorrow.' EVELYN rolled into the elevator.

Auto hoped she didn't...

He looked out the Axiom window, and saw EVELYN speeding across the ground, towards the truck on the hill. She passed the two WALL-As and waved to them, and they mimicked her movement with their giant shovel-like hands.

EVELYN was happy that she had found a new friend.

Unfortunately for her, she found a friend she would tell her parents about that night 


	3. Bothersome

Chapter 3: Bothersome

EVELYN sat on the edge of the plateau that her family's truck was perched on. She sighed.

Why did she tell her mom that Auto was her new friend? All it did was make EVE scream at her, and forbid her to go anywhere near the Axiom.

It didn't seem fair to her. What did Auto do wrong? He seemed so nice, even with that attitude. He was her friend, and she couldn't disappoint him by not showing up.

She got up onto her wheel and slowly crept past the truck. Once in the clear, she sped down to the Axiom

She knew would get a lot of trouble if her mom and/or dad found out, but she didn't really care.

As Auto stared out the window, spinning every so often, when a light on the control board flashed and beeped at him. Moving over to it, he pressed it and a hologram video feed showed EVELYN coming up the elevator. She would probably get mad if he ignored her, and Auto didn't have enough time to simply retreat into the ceiling, so he took his place back at the windshield. A surprisingly human thought ran through his CPU:

This is gonna suck.

EVELYN came into the bridge once the elevator arrived, where Auto was staring out the window.

'Auto?' she called to him.

The mechanical helm visibly twitched turned around.

'...Hi?' she said, not knowing what else to say.

Auto turned back to the window and swiveled, as if he was still steering something. There was an awkward, for EVELYN mostly, pause for a minute where EVELYN simply watched Auto "steer" and, if she was lucky, press a button.

'Is that all you do all day?' EVELYN finally asked him.

'I am fulfilling my directive of commandeering the Axiom,' he replied.

'Commande- But the Axiom is landed. You're not steering anything,' EVELYN told him.

'Though that is what you may think, it is clear this ship is reacting to my every command. I must fulfill my directive.'

EVELYN climbed up onto the control panel, and sat on the edge. 'You're not making any sense ' Auto looked over at her, as if attempting to push her off with his eye.

'I am programmed to make perfect sense.'

The female shook her head. 'You're a stubborn robot, aren't you?'

'Stubborn' is not in my programming. I am not programmed to be stubborn.'

'Yes. You ARE stubborn,' EVELYN teased him.

'I request that you remove yourself from the Axiom's command grid.' Auto replied.

EVELYN got down and pouted. 'Well...fine. I'll just go home,' EVELYN said as she rolled over to the elevator.

She manually pressed the button, and entered the lift.

'Bye, Auto,' she said.

No answer.

The doors closed and the elevator dropped.

Auto watched EVELYN speed back to her house.

Honestly, it wasn't quite as bad as he expected, but the girl was becoming a pest.

He pressed a button and the lights went out. He folded up, and retreated back into one of his holes in the ceiling to power down.

The Axiom was quiet... 


	4. Crossing The Line

Chapter 4: Crossing The Line

The next day, Auto rebooted from rest mode, and the hole in the ceiling opened up and he lowered from it.

He lowered himself out of the ceiling, and turned the bridge's lights on. Perhaps he could get something done before-

'Morning, Auto!'

All plans went out the window with those two words.

Auto turned, and EVELYN was sitting on the control panel again.

Twitching again for some reason, he turned back to the 'wall' of buttons before him.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I am continuing my directive.'

'Still?' EVELYN whined.

Auto didn't answer her, and instead continued to spin. He was going to get progress today if it killed him.

Watching, EVELYN realized he wasn't going to answer. She hopped off the controls, and moved around the room.

As she did, she occasionally pressed a button, which as far as she could tell, did nothing.

At one point, she hit a button, and a radio station started playing. As she rocked back and forth, Auto calmly and without a word came over and hit the button, switching it off. He took his post once more.

Bored, EVELYN pressed it again. Instantly, Auto came over and his spoke opened into a claw. He pressed the switch, silencing it, and grasped its sides. He then quickly yanked it out, and threw it into the garbage chute. He looked at EVELYN for a moment to assert authority, and went to steering.

Pouting, EVELYN looked at the button, and noticed that while its cover was gone, the actual true button was still there. A sly smile on her screen, she pressed it again, and like lightning, Auto was upon it, jamming a taser into it. The button was crushed, smoking, and sparking. It would NOT work again.

She looked up at Auto, who was staring it her, visibly shaking. Somehow, his blank eye conveyed hostility. EVELYN shrunk back, and Auto flew over to the window.

Sighing, EVELYN watched him try to steer a grounded ship. What could she do that Auto would approve of...?

A thought entered EVELYN's head.

'Auto?'

The wheel stopped, seeming to be listening. In truth, Auto was somehow frightened by what she had to say.

'D-Do you think maybe ' Auto was ready to turn around and tase her, and he started shaking, this time more violently. '...I could steer?'

Auto stopped shaking and was silent. He then lowered himself to her level and moved over to her.

'I will allow it,' he said.

EVELYN, happy at this, grabbed the two spokes at the top, and gently spun the wheel.

She steered the wheel for a few minutes. During that time, she swayed back and forth, although Auto assumed it was because of her smaller stature.

Soon, she stopped and spoke to him.

'Y'know, Auto, I kinda feels like we're dancing.'

Auto twitched again. And it begins... 'Negative,' Auto replied. 'You are steering. Steering and dancing are not related in any way.'

'Well, I think it kinda feels like we are,' EVELYN insisted.

Auto realized he wasn't going to win this argument, and decided to back out.

' If that is what you feel, I will not go against that '

EVELYN giggled, and hugged the wheel, and Auto saw a void of purple. During the time, Auto was getting highly irritated at the nuisance.

'I request that you release me. I have duties to perform.'

EVELYN did not let go, and simply stared at him.

She quickly pushed her face closer and boldly (and somewhat stupidly) leaned her head on Auto, letting an electric bolt connect them for an infinitesimal amount of time.

EVELYN separated from Auto and walked to the elevator.

Before she reached the button, the door opened.

She turned around, and Auto was facing her, his bottom spoke resting on a button.

EVELYN smiled slightly, and entered the elevator.

'Goodbye, Auto,' EVELYN said with a wave.

Auto didn't answer, and instead he fell onto the control panel, shaking.

EVELYN giggled, thinking that it might be a sign of affection.

The doors closed, and the lift went down.

Auto slowly rose up and hit a button, calling a new SHOW-R cleaning unit. He then hung there, waiting.

Whatever it took, he HAD to get rid of the girl... 


	5. Brother

Chapter 5: Brother

An alarm flashed onto Auto's darkened lens. For the first time in a while, he had failed to reactivate on his own that morning.

He switched the alarm off with an audible 'click!', and his eye gradually returned to its usual red tint.

The hatch below him opened quickly, and he dropped through it, into the dark Axiom bridge. Turning to the control panel, he moved over it and pressed a small number of buttons. The bridge lights lit up, and the windshield shell opened up, bathing the room in bright sunlight.

Staring out the window, a small, circular, lighter area of red slightly moved around his lens, indicating his 'pupil'.

'Good mooooorning!' a cheerful and young voice came from behind him. Auto recognized it immediately as EVELYN's. He debated on heartlessly tasing her on the spot.

Swiveling around, he expected EVELYN to be messing around with something, but she wasn't, on account of there being another robot holding onto her, piggyback-style.

'Hi, Auto,' she spoke in robotic code. She turned her head to almost face the other robot. 'WALTER, say hi to Auto.'

Auto looked up above EVELYN's face to WALTER's which was a dirty yellow rectangle with a smaller black one on its front. On his face was a single, colorless glass eye, with what appeared to be a bubble moving around as a pupil. On the top of his head was a red alarm light, similar to the one M-O had.

The robot looked at Auto, then hid his head behind EVELYN's.

'No.'

EVELYN gave him a small glare. 'C'mon. Don't be a meanie.'

'No, Evie...'

'If you won't stop being mean, I won't go to that hill with you.'

WALTER didn't answer, and remained silent. Auto began to feel greatly irritated with the pointless chatter from the robots.

Finally, WALTER extended his hand, which stretched pretty far. Auto gazed at it.

WALTER's hands were simply silver boxes, each with two sharp prongs as fingers. His arms were long rods, the same color as his body.

A handshake. Auto wasn't accustomed to performing this action firsthand, but had seen humans do it many times. It couldn't be too difficult.

Switching one of his spokes to a claw, Auto grasped the hand, and slowly shook it up and down.

After a few seconds, Auto released WALTER's hand. EVELYN seem pleased with the action.

'Auto, this is my brother WALTER,' EVELYN said before slightly groaning.

Another kid? Auto hoped he wouldn't be as annoying.

WALTER took notice to her pain and released his sister, rising into the air.

His head was connected to his boxy body by a steel beam, bent in the middle. Behind him, to the the sides, were two small white rockets with red points, which were connected to his back by iron beams. On the bottom of his body was conical-shaped figure which released purple rings toward the ground, keeping him aloft.

With the weight of WALTER no longer on her, EVELYN straightened up.

After a moment, Auto turned back around to the control panel, and pressed a button. Exactly what it did wasn't clear. Auto then began to spin once more.

EVELYN sighed. 'Again? The. Ship. Has. Landed. What part of that don't you get?'

Auto quickly responded, 'I BELIEVE WE HAVE DISCUSSED THE SUBJECT MATTER AT A PREVIOUS TIME.'

'But still, I was hoping we'd be able to play or something.'

Auto both couldn't and did not want to "play", whatever she meant by that.

'NEGATIVE. I MUST CONTINUE WITH MY DIRECTIVE.'

'But I want to play something!' EVELYN was becoming the whiny, annoying child robot she appeared to be. 'Come on!'

'ABSOLUTELY NOT.'

EVELYN didn't answer, and Auto was pleased by the silence. He reassigned his attention to other matters.

After a few moments, Auto's audio sensors picked up a quiet whir, then a click.

He swiveled, and his eye ran over EVELYN, seeking out anything she may have done. She simply gave him a confused look.

Ignoring it, Auto turned back to the window, spinning some more.

Moments later, a small burst of water hit his eye, causing him to recoil backwards. He turned back to EVELYN again, who was giggling madly. Auto noticed that her right hand was reconfigured into a hose's nozzle, a few drops of water were dripping from it.

EVELYN stopped laughing for a moment to squirt some more water at him. Auto spun around in an attempt to dry off.

Having fun, EVELYN began to dance around him while shooting water at the wheel. WALTER stood back watching, not wanting to get involved.

'CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS. STOP. HALT.' Auto ordered. EVELYN didn't hear him, however, and kept blasting him.

'DESIST.'

Fssshhht!

'STOP AT ONCE.'

Fsssshht!

'LAST WARNING.'

Fssshhhttt!

And they say that at that moment, something fragile inside Auto just snapped.

Auto yelled as best as a monotonic robot could yell.

'ENOUGH!'

The windows shut, and the lights went out. The room flushed a shade of red that matched Auto's eye. He turned his claws into tasers as an act of intimidation. WALTER hid under a desk, scared.

'YOU ARE A HINDRANCE TO MY DIRECTIVE. FURTHERMORE, YOU ARE SIMPLY MAKING A BOTHERSOME PEST OF YOURSELF,' Auto spoke with hostility. 'IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE TO ACT THIS WAY, I MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE THE BRIDGE.'

EVELYN's eyes grew wide. 'WHAT!' She snapped. 'You can't tell me what to do! You aren't my daddy!'

'THAT DOESN'T MATTER. I HAVE AUTHORITY OVER YOU. I AM THE AUTOPILOT OF THIS SHIP, AND I DO NOT WISH TO CALL THE SECUR-T UNITS.' For some reason, Auto hated those things...

EVELYN yelled back at him. 'Who cares? Call them! I'm not going anywhere!'

Auto began to spin quickly, the sparking tasers creating a ring around him.

'I AM VERY IMPATIENT WITH YOU AS IT IS. LEAVE THE AXIOM AT ONCE!'

EVELYN trembled, then had an outburst, 'Fine! If you want to be a meanie, well then I'm not coming back!'

EVELYN turned and dashed out of the room, grabbing WALTER's hand and dragging him into the elevator. EVELYN looked back at Auto, half-expecting an apology.

When she didn't get one, she huffed, and the doors shut. The elevator lowered to the first floor.

As the immature robots left, Auto locked every door behind them.

Once they left the Axiom, Auto decided he had enough. He fell onto the panel again. He shut off the lights and raised the window cover. The hatch opened up in the ceiling, and he rose up to it. His position didn't allow him access, however, and he hit the ceiling. Instead of doing it properly, he took on one of the human's skills of maintenance:

Keep pushing it harder until it fits.

Soon, Auto entered with almost no lasting damage, and he shook violently again.

The hatch shut and he stayed there for the rest of the day. 


End file.
